Child of the Guardian: Beginning
by sakemori
Summary: Nikko tells Sakura of her life before she became a Guardian. Sequel to The Child of the Guardian. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prelude

**I do not own InuYasha...just the idea, the plot, and my own characters I decided to create. ^^**

**_Prelude_  
**

_Nikko POV:_

I could hear Sakura singing to herself and smiled. She got my pleasant little gift of controlling others that way.

I took a deep breath and knocked before calling out, "Sakura, may I come in?" I heard a small yes and opened the door.

"Hey, sweetie." I said and she gave a weak smile. Hey silvery pink hair looked almost white in the moonlight as I sat down beside her.

"When do I see the Head Guardians for the Light and Dark clans again?" She asked suddenly and I gave her a questioning look.

"In about three days why?"

"Good cause I want to hear your story. May you tell it to me?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course." I replied and she gave me a wide smile. I got up and opened the door so I could sit on the windowsill. Sakura followed and sat down beside me.

"It's not very pleasant." I warned and she laughed.

"Neither is mine." She pointed out and I laughed. She had a pretty good point.

"Okay. My name was Nikorah and I was born with a very special gift..." I began and i could hear Sakura gasp.

**I know it was a little short but this is just the set up for the real story. Please read and review and tell me what you think! **


	2. My Kidnapping

**I do not own InuYasha...just the idea, the plot, and my own characters I decided to create. ^^**

**Just a warning: this whole story is gonna be in Nikko's POV. **

**_Chapter 1_**

My name was Nikorah and I had a special ability. I had the abnormal ability to change into the three main forms of a human, half-demon, and a demon. It's not as great as it sounds though. It gets me in trouble. More often than not, demons come to kill me because it's an abomination.

And I'll start my tale from when I was kidnapped by the Rose Demon Master.

It was the beginning of autumn and the leaves just began to change colors. I recently got into a fight with my twin brother, Inuyasha, and went outside to sulk.

"Stupid Inuyasha. Always having to argue about everything." I muttered as I sat down on a bench and leaned against a sakura tree. _I'll name my daughter Sakura after this tree, _I thought as I allowed my eyes to close so I could meditate. A rustle in the bushes near by caused my concentration to disintegrate._  
_

"Hello?" I called out. "Who's there?"

A rusty male laugh made goosebumps run along my arms and my hair to stand on end. I looked around and stood up so I had a better chance to fight.

"Nii-sama? Is that you?" I called and the laugh sounded again.

~0~

"Nii-sama?" Sakura questioned and I laughed.

"That's what I called Inuyasha back then. Even Sesshy was called Nii-sama after I got to know him." I answered and she grunted. I giggled and she turned an eye to look at me in aggravation.

"May I continue?" I asked and she nodded and continued to look out to the crescent moon.

~0~

I froze realizing that it wasn't Inuyasha. He didn't play jokes like this.

"What a surprise to see that Nikorah of the West is all alone without protection or an escort." A voice snickered and I narrowed my eyes and looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"So young. Only 16 too." It sighed and I stiffened. Not many people knew Inuyasha and I existed and, those that did, were friends of my late father.

"Who are you?" I demanded and he laughed again.

"You can call me," The voice said from behind me and I turned and screamed as a hand covered my eyes, "the Rose Demon Master."

I felt a searing pain in the back of my neck before I blacked out to the sound of his laughter.

**BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. My Purity, Vanquished

**I do not own InuYasha...just the idea, the plot, and my own characters I decided to create. ^^**

**Just a couple warnings: this whole story is gonna be in Nikko's POV, and there will be a lot of sexual writing in the next like five chapters. Its not pretty what I am about to write. If you do not like to read rape scenes then I suggest you skip them. I will give you a heads-up before they appear so you have been warned.**

**_Chapter 2_**

I awoke in a strange room. I was lucky enough to still have my diary with me so I could keep myself company. So I began to write.

I heard footsteps make their way down the hallway and I hid it quickly.

A woman walked in with a silver tray in her hands and she gave me a sympathetic look. She set it down next to me and turned to walk away but stopped and whispered over her shoulder, "Try to survive the next few years, my dear."

"Wait! What do you mean?" I called but she continued as if she didn't say anything and left me there to wonder.

**Sorry but this is where it turns ugly. Skip if you don't like to read this kind of stuff.**

A couple hours later, the door where the woman walked out of opened to a demon smelling of roses.

"I see that you have finally awoken." He stated and I glared at him. He was gorgeous with waist length midnight black hair, thin rose red lips, rosy cheeks, bright pink eyes, and a toned chest. He wore only bottoms as he made his way over to me.

"I trust you know who I am?" His statement sounded like a question and I nodded.

"Rose Demon Master." I whispered and he laughed. He nodded and lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes.

"You will be mine, Nikorah of the West." He purred as he crushed his lips to mine. I struggled to push him back as he tore at my kimono. I heard a rip and gasped against his lips. A breeze blew across my bare chest and goosebumps covered my breasts.

"Mine." He growled hungrily as his hand covered my right breast and squeezed. Tears bottled up in my eyes at the pain as he tore the rest of my kimono away and I stood before him naked.

His eyes raked my naked body and licked his lips in anticipation. I shivered and used my waist-length silver hair to cover my breasts.

"You are mine." He kept saying as he pounced on me. He held me down on my bed and pulled down his bottoms.

"NO!" I screamed as he forced my hands above my head with one hand and used the other to pry open my legs. I screamed as loud and high as I could but he laughed and lowered himself into me. It hurt. The pain caused me to scream even more as he went in and out, grunting his pleasure and I wept. I kept screaming, begging, crying, and pleading but he just ignored me and grunted himself to an orgasm. He shuddered as his seed entered me and I whimpered. I felt dirty, violated as he kissed me once more. His kisses trailed down my neck and down my chest and he took one of my nipples in his mouth. He suckled and I squirmed, not enjoying the sensation as he bit down drawing blood. He moved to the next on and did the same thing.

**It's done. You can read it now.**

"Now I shall mark you with my symbol." He said and grabbed a hot poker.

"No." I whispered as he grabbed my left wrist and turned it to where it faced him palm-up. He pressed it down onto my wrist and I howled in pain tears falling from my eyes. He pulled it back to show me my burnt flesh in the imprint of a rose.

"Now to change your hair color." He said next and my eyes widened. No! He can't do that! He can't pour blood on my hair! It would stain it to a blood red.

He forced me to a sitting position and called for servant. One came with a big bucket of blood and handed it to him with a bow. He waved his hand at her and she bowed before she left. He poured it on me, staining my hair and making me screech.

"Now you are officially mine." He chuckled as he pulled on his bottoms and left. I sat shivering in the blood as i pulled my knees to my chest and wailed. I would never be pure again.

**This is the end of the chapter. I know that it was a little bit too much of a detail what happened to Nikko but I had to write it. Review and tell me what you think of this horrible, horrible chapter. Thank you.**


	4. Worst Day of My Life

**I do not own InuYasha...just the idea, the plot, and my own characters I decided to create. ^^**

**Just a couple warnings: this whole story is gonna be in Nikko's POV, and there will be a lot of sexual writing in the next like five chapters. Its not pretty what I am about to write. If you do not like to read rape scenes then I suggest you skip them. I will give you a heads-up before they appear so you have been warned.**

**_Chapter 3_**

I was never given a new kimono. I sat in my prison cell surrounded by the blood poured onto my head and the remains of my clothing. My now dry blood red hair hung limply in my eyes and face as I willed the memories away.

~o0o~

You-you were...were...raped?" Sakura whispered and I nodded without meeting her gaze. There was a lot she didn't know just like almost everyone else. The only others that know of this are my mate, my brothers, and Sango.

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?" She demanded and I shook my head.

"And seem like a whore? C'mon Sakura, you should know me a little better than that." I said and she glared. She shook her head and her aura was that of confusion, anger, and sorrow.

"I would have told someone." She retorted and I sighed and hugged her causing her to go stiff with shock.

"It was hard to trust anyone after what I went through. I couldn't be around any, and I mean any, males for a long time. I still have a slight problem with that." I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut to concentrate on what was happening now. I opened them back up and forced the air out of my lungs that I didn't realize was there.

"Listen to the story and it'll explain everything. I promise." I whispered into her ear and she nodded stiffly not believing me. I smiled and laid my head onto her shoulder and relaxed into the cool, autumn breeze.

It was time for me to continue.

~o0o~

I began to rock back and forth and wrapped my hands around my knees in an attempt to hold myself together. This was the worst day of my life.


	5. Free

**I do not own InuYasha...just the idea, the plot, and my own characters I decided to create. ^^**

**Just a couple warnings: this whole story is gonna be in Nikko's POV, and there will be a lot of sexual writing in the next like five chapters. It's not pretty what I am about to write. If you do not like to read rape scenes then I suggest you skip them. I will give you a heads-up before they appear so you have been warned.**

**_Chapter 4_**

It was like this for 50 years. I knew that by that time my mother was dead and it was a possibility that InuYasha was, as well, though I could feel him through our mind connection. I sighed as the Rose Demon Master entered the new room I was given ten years back.

"This would be the third time today, milord." I warned but he ignored me and shrugged out of his kimono. I didn't make a move to get out of mine and glared at him. He gave me a predatory smile and pounced. I closed my eyes as he hit into my body and we went flying. This was still considered rape.

~o0o~

Sakura stared at me wide-eyed and I nodded.

"It lasted 50 years?" She asked flatly and I sighed.

"Yes. Longer than I care to remember." I said absently and played with her hair. She shivered and burrowed into my side.

"Please skip this part, Mom. I don't want to hear it." She begged in a whisper and I shook my head. I wanted to tell her what happened during that time but it would spoil it so I didn't.

And I began where I left off...

~o0o~

**DO not read if you do not like this sort of thing. **

He groaned and moaned as he entered and slammed himself back into me. I forced myself into my happy place and felt nothing. This would be nothing.

My kimono laid in tatters around us as he kissed my right nipple. My back did nothing and he moved to the other one and did the same. Still, nothing. He realized a second to late that I wasn't gonna cooperate with him. He growled and bit down on my breast. I hissed in pain and shot a glare at him.

He gave me a look and began to nip at my nipple once more. I didn't feel any pleasure from it. It was not a nice sensation.

**You can read now.**

"Fine." He snarled. "You dont' want to cooperate then you shall be punished severely." I paled and closed my eyes. Nothing happened.

I opened them and found him dead next to me. I looked up to find his true mate standing over me with a dead look on her face.

"L-Lady Kia!" I stuttered and she held out her hand. I hesitated before grabbing it and she pulled me to my feet. She handed me a kimono and told me to run.

"B-but!" I tried to protest but she gave a look and I complied. The Rose Demon Master was no more. I was free.


	6. Home

**I do not own InuYasha...just the idea, the plot, and my own characters I decided to create. ^^**

**Just a warning: this whole story is gonna be in Nikko's POV.**

**The rape scenes are no ore I promise but there will be sex scenes later on. **

_**Chapter 6:**_

I ran as fast as I could out of the Palace of the Sun. Most of the females that I befriended ran along with me and split off when we came to roads where we needed to go our separate ways.

"This is where I take my leave, Nikko-sama." One thirteen year old said to me with a bow and I nodded.

"Good luck, Minaru." I said and took my leave. The young poison demon smiled and waved before turning around running off. I was now officially alone.

A couple days later, I found myself at the Palace of the Moon. I almost crid with joy but held back my emotions and slowed my pace to a regal walk.

"Halt!" A guard cried out and pointed a spear at my heart. I moved it aside with a fingure and gave him my most deadly glare.

"Move aside for Nikorah of the West." I ordered and he glared at me suspiciously.

"Nikorah of the West had silver hair not blood red." He said with a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Tell the lord that the Rose Demon Master had taken me captive and used me to his will. Do I need to show you proof?" I snarled and he backed away with a shake of his head. He opened the gates and allowed me through. It was time to face the Lord of the West.

~o0o~

"This is when you meet Uncle Sesshomaru?" Sakura asked incredulously. I nodded and sighed.

"He wasn't happy to see me. He actually didn't believe me until I changed my form to a half-demon." I said with a laugh and she smirked.

"Sounds a lot like him. Or what he used to be like." She laughed and I laughed with her. She leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her. I sighed in contempt. This was life.

"Can you go bak to the story?" She ased after a cople of minutes and I laughed.

"Yeah." I replied and began...

~o0o~

The kimono I was wearing was appropriate to see the lord but it was going to be hard to convince him I was truly Nikorah of the West. I knew where his office was by heart. Mother told me and made me memorize it by heart.

The kimono was breath taking. It was silver with golden lillies as the main design. The sleeves were long and flowy and the edges were covered in green leaves. The obi was white and the bottom was flowing so it wouldn't restrict movements. I looked like a royal.

I stood outside his study and sensed an aura fit for the Lord of the West. I gulped and put myself in a bowing position and rapped on the tatomi mat three times with my knuckles.

"Come." I heard a deep voice command and gulped once more. This was it. I stood up and slid open the dorrs and gasped. It was the same demon that tried to kill my twin brother many years ago.


	7. Proof

**I do not own InuYasha...just the idea, the plot, and my own characters I decided to create. ^^**

**Just a warning: this whole story is gonna be in Nikko's POV.**

**The rape scenes are no more I promise but there will be sex scenes later on.**

**SesshyRin13- jeez you really like my fanfics huh? To understand what's really going on you have to read the first part of this fanfic called The Child of the Guardian. It will explain who Nikko and Sakura are. And cookies for you to being my first reviewer on this fanfic! Yay!**** Have to wait again. Sorry. :P**

_**Chapter 7**_

"No." I stated and wanted to run. He was the reason why my mother feared for our well-being and the reason why Inuyasha had nightmares for months. Now he's the Lord of the West.

He raised on delicate eyebrow and I looked at my feet in shame. I shouldn't have said that out loud. He motioned to the chair before me and I quickly sat down in it while still looking down at me feet.

"State your name, cretan. I do not have the time to watch you squirm." He said in a cold voice and I held back a growl. How dare he speak to me that way!

"My name is Nikorah of the West. I have returned from my kidnapping." I all but hissed and looked him straight in the eye. I would gladly prove it if he so much as scoffs.

He smirked and leaned forward, his elbows supporting his head as he looked me straight in the eye.

"Really now? Do tell me who 'kidnapped' you." His aura danced with a amusement and I smirked myself.

"Why, the Rose Demon Master of course." My eyes lit up at the dumbfounded expression on his face. This might be easier than I thought.

"Prove it." Was all he said and I held out my right wrist with the rose on it. I felt a slight pain jolt through it and I winced. What was that?

"That proves you were held captive by him not that you are Nikorah of the West." I glared at him through slitted eyes and sighed. Damn him!

I closed my eyes and concentrated on making myself a half-demon. after feeling the ears on the top of my head twitch three seconds later, I opened my eyes and smirked at him.

"That proof enough for you, Lord?" I spat and leaned back as the scents around me faded a bit.

"Changing into a half-demon proves nothing, pup." He growled and I glared at him.

"You want me to change into a human then?" I asked sarcasticly and he smirked and leaned back himself.

"But of course." He said with a sly smile and I raised an eyebrow at him. I then smirked and stood up. Being human would instantly make me weak to whatever attack he would make but I had a secret weapon tucked up in my sleeve. I would still come out alive.

~o0o~

Sakura looked at me in shock and laughed.

"Secret weapon? Mom, you never had a secret weapon before you met Kikyo or even my father!" She went into another fit of laughter and I gave her a look.

"I'll have you know that the secret weapon was a poisoned dart that demons could not smell, including me. So watch your tongue, young lady!" I reprimanded and she stared at me before laughing again. She clearly thought I wasn't serious.

"Will you listen to the story before laughing at least." I sighed and she nodded while still laughing. I shook my head and chuckled. Well, she's more like me than I thought.

"Continue please!" She said after she was done with silly little laughter fit and I sighed once more.

"I stood back and held out my arms as..."

~o0o~

..time seemed to stop. He clearly wanted to see if I could change into my human form or not.

"This Sesshomaru is waiting." He said in a bored tone and narrowed my eyes at him. Impatience will kill him young one of these days.

I closed my eyes and cleared y thoughts of anything ill or of death. I heard a gasp as I felt my strength leave my body and scents and hearing almost completely disappear. I was now human.


End file.
